Two Hearts Make Three
by Kotora
Summary: Roxas meets his daughter. Roxas x Xion pairing


After hours of pacing back and forth in front of the closed door, the elderly midwife peeked out and called Roxas.

Naturally, nerves crept down his skin, and it seemed to him the midwife noticed when she gave a small laugh. She must have seen many other fathers like this, Roxas thought.

A hand on his shoulder tore him from his thoughts. His gaze met the midewife's understanding ones.

"Everything will turn out fine, dear. Now, go meet your child. The mother is waiting."

Without waiting another moment to give Roxas a chance to speak, she excused herself, talking over her shoulder as she hurried along.

"I'll be back to check on how you all are doing later. For now, I want you both to get acquainted with your new child."

Roxas stood dumbfounded, anxiety crawling in his skin again. But this time, he was able to suppress the feelings enough for him to take a deep breath and open the door a crack.

Roxas peeked his head out from behind the door, "Xion?" He called softly.

Inside, he saw Xion, lying on the bed with a small bundle in her arms wrapped in a white cloth, faint breathing coming from it. Her glistening eyes already met his. The moment she heard the door creak open she knew Roxas was there. She smiled brightly, the gleam in her eyes betraying the obvious exhaustion she felt. When he made no sign of moving, Xion patted a spot on the bed.

"Come here." She murmured.

Roxas obeyed, taking one last deep breath, and hesitatingly walked his way over. He cringed when he realized how loud his footsteps sounded against the wooden floorboards. Xion couldn't help but giggle at how funny he looked walking over. His wide eyes staring at the tiles when they made a loud clack with each step he took. And his expression when he carefully placed a foot down as if there were needles scattered all over the floor. He looked back up at her when he heard her giggles, staring at her eyes that carried the soft, caring warmth that reminded him why he fell in love with her years ago.

He soon found himself by her bedside, engrossed by the bundle in her arms. She scooted for him to sit beside her and opened her arms a bit for him to see. He sat down, situating himself for Xion to lean onto his shoulder. As he looked down, he saw ebony hair peeking out from the cloth with a sleeping ivory face. The baby's eyes were still closed, so he was unable to define their eye color yet, but he hoped they had their mother's beautiful shade of blue.

Xion's fingers tenderly ran through the baby's soft fuzz for hair. The baby cooed at the touch, eliciting a gentle smile from Xion.

"Meet your daughter, Roxas."

_Daughter?_

Tears formed in his eyes, blurring his sight. His breath hitched and he couldn't form any words.

_He had a daughter._

He wiped the tears away with a sleeve, he wanted to drink in the sight of his newborn daughter with clear vision. He hadn't notice Xion staring at him, love within her blue eyes as she outstretched her arms toward him.

"I... I don't know how to hold her..." He mumbled, a small blush tinted his cheeks as he averted his gaze from hers.

Xion laughed at his embarrassment, "It's okay, it will come naturally. Just put one arm underneath her bottom and the other supporting her head."

The baby didn't like being transferred at first, letting out whimpers of protest and squirming for leaving her mother's warmth. But adjusted instantly to her father's warmth as Xion helped position the baby in his arms. Soon the baby was snuggly fitted in his right arm — his other arm wrapped around Xion. The baby's soft head buried in his chest in a comfortable state of sleep. Her quiet snores of content were the only sounds coming from her.

Roxas was surprised by how light she felt. The fragility of her being causing more emotions to well up inside him: joy, pride, and most importantly, love.

Because of the love he felt in his heart, he was given someone else to care for and protect with all his being. Love to give him the strength to protect someone he's only know for a few moments, but would do anything for her safety, even if it meant giving up his own life for hers.

_This is what it feels like..._

A sob escaped him, the tears that threatened to spill were freely flowing down his cheeks as he hugged the baby closer to him.

As if sensing her father's tears, she cracked open her eyes, screwing them tightly at the sudden blinding light. Beautiful sky blue irises stared at him, intrigued by his face. For a moment, he thought he was staring into his own eyes until he realized it was his daughter's. His heart swelled at the resemblance they shared.

Watching the scene of her husband and their newborn bond together caused tears to well up in Xion's eyes. In that moment, she knew a silent connection formed between the father and daughter.

Xion leaned over to look at their daughter, "Looks like she has your eyes." She whispered into his ear.

"Yeah..." As soft as a feather, his fingers trailed the baby's chubby cheeks. "And your beautiful face." He choked out, his smile growing wider.

The baby erupted in a fit of giggles causing the new parents to let out a laugh as well as their child beamed.

"Welcome to the world, little one."

As they began their new lives, it felt as if those days working in the Organization seemed long gone.

With each new day, they learn what it means to have a heart; the warmth of being with your loved ones, or remembrance of the bitter memories they once experienced. No one to contradict their feelings.

And now, they would pass on all they learned onto their precious little girl. To teach her even though having a heart sometimes is hard or scary, she will never be alone. Her friends and family will be there to light her way in the darkest of times with a hand always reaching out to help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't think I could ever come up with this idea if it wasn't for this guy's lovely art that filled me with inspiration. https/mobile./lenlen_kyun/status/1159676266787872768

It took me a while to post this. Especially since every time I looked at it I still felt the need to edit it XD

Feel free to critique since I want to improve my writing and grammar ;)

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time! :3

KOTORA OUT!


End file.
